


Who Would Help You?

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, OT7, Subtle JooHyuk, Subtle ShowKi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: Kihyun got a call in the middle of the night, Minhyuk is asking for a big favor.Would he helps?ora wild idea after watching Monsta X PopBuzz VideoPrompt: "Do you want to hear the long version or the short version?"





	Who Would Help You?

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since I write and I know this is sudden and a very wild idea. I have a jar of one line prompt and this is the result. 
> 
> Also, I might not be accurate in grammar and such since I am doing this in a rush. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I am rusty from the long break, please excuse me for that. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the story ^^

The road is barren, empty and dark. This will probably would feel eerie and scary if they are on impulsive road trips like they always do when they are too bored and too suffocated living in the mass of people in the middle of the city. But it is not that, it is a bad journey, with a wrong intention but they need to do this.

His grip on the wheel tightens, trying to hold all his words inside as he glances towards the passenger seat. Minhyuk is staring out of the window, into the darkness. He steps on the gas and the car go fast, as fast as his anxious heart, beating in nervousness.

“We are here.” Kihyun said as he glances towards the navigation app on his phone. That if the navigation is accurate. His hand is already on the key, ready to turn off the engine.  
“Yes, but let’s wait for a while.” Mihyuk said, eyes still out of the window.  
“Why? I thought we need to hurry?”   
“We don’t, be calm. We are waiting for someone.”  
“Who?” Kihyun asks.   
  
It must be someone out of the other five.   
  
There are seven of them, their little peculiar group of friends. It was odd, how they end up being friends, but the loyalty had seeped in each and every vein so now, no matter the distance, they are still brothers.   
  
Kihyun met Minhyuk when he was 19, fresh out of high school, eager to start his university life. They were dormmates by fate and best friends by choice. Minhyuk is friendly, warm and kind. It was easy to be friends, but it was difficult to stay friends. Minhyuk appear to be the happy one between them two but Minhyuk is more than that. There is depth in his soul, for his past, of his own misery and there are days that Minhyuk would skip classes just because he cannot trust himself to be around people. Kihyun seen enough to understand the problem. Minhyuk struggles to keep his anger in check. He is rarely angry but if he does become angry, he turns into a beast. It was scary at first but Kihyun found that to be humane, for that has proven that in order to get better, Minhyuk had try his best to live his life in happiness and if that is not bravery, Kihyun don’t know what is.   
  
The next addition to the friendship is Hoseok, a long-lost friend. Kihyun lost a precious neighbour when he was 10, as the family next door suddenly move out. He had no other way to stay in contact with the guy and miraculously, they found each other 10 years later. He took some time to recognise the man, considering the bulky body but the cute face and soft personality stays and that took away all his doubts. Hoseok brings in Hyunwoo, his roommate who stands too tall and stays too quiet for Kihyun’s liking. However, in time, Hyunwoo turns out to be the constant in the group, the unchanging, the pillar.   
  
Comes Jooheon, Hyunwoo’s cousin the next year when the boy studied in a neighbouring university. He was unable to find any available room to rent thus he stayed with Hyunwoo and Hoseok the first semester he was there and of course he would always drag his favourite genius friend. Who is actually younger than all of them despite his appearance, the name is Changkyun. They thought it would be just the six of them until Mihyuk bumps into a gorgeous tall man when he was on his way to see Jooheon at his university. He and Hyungwon have a similar story like Kihyun and Hoseok too. They were best friends since they were really young but one day, Minhyuk’s family was moving out and that took away a precious friendship.  
  
The friendship grows to brotherhood, and perhaps more to some. Kihyun had not missed of how Minhyuk takes care of Jooheon more than the others or how Jooheon is sulkier and softer around Minhyuk. They are falling for one another, and certainly, they are falling hard. Perhaps the fear of losing the friendship is holding them up. At least that is what holding him up. As much as he is observant of others, he is well aware of his feelings too. Which is why he dare not to spend too much time with Hyunwoo, atleast not when only the two of them are around.   
  
“You do know, didn’t you?” Hyunwoo had asked one night, when he was busy grilling the meat, not wanting to spend the time with others at the pool when sight of Hyunwoo being shirtless bothered him so much.  
“I’m not delusional or crazy. You knew because you feel it too.”  
Kihyun made it clear that night no matter how he is feeling at the moment, it would not matter in few years times because it is a silly crush for a friend. It will go away, after all it will never work, considering how disloyal Hyunwoo is towards his past lovers. Which is a lie because Hyunwoo never cheats and Kihyun knows that. It was a rumor that starts going around after Hyunwoo broke his engagement with his fiancé a year ago. The woman was cheating but had begged Hyunwoo not to tell the parents, after all it was an arranged relationship. Being the kind man as he is, he broke the engagement. As if he was the one at fault. The man was too kind, perhaps that intimidates Kihyun.

But putting all of that aside, their brotherhood runs deeper than the ocean and they stick, through ups and downs.   


They were all there when Jooheon got into an accident and broke his leg. They were all there when Hoseok decided to open up a café for his mother. They were all there when Hyungwon lost his job, cheering him up with a surprise vacation to New Zealand.   
  
Here they are, six years later and sitting in the dark for each other again. Maybe not all seven, but still.   
  
“Who, Minhyuk? Who is coming?” Kihyun tries again.   
“Hyunwoo hyung.”  


Of course. He would be the most reliable one to help out in whatever situation.   
  
Within few minutes, they hear another car approaching. Hyunwoo is here.   
  
Kihyun turns off the engine as Mihyuk walks out of the car, opening the hood. Hyunwoo is at the back of his car too, carrying hoes and shovels as he shuts the hood.   
  
“I don’t know how many is coming to help so I brought extras.” Hyunwoo said as he motions to the tools.  
“Yeah, maybe you should let Kihyun carry those and help me with this.” Minhyuk motions to his hood.   
“Sure.” Hyunwoo pass the tools with a grim look, glancing swiftly to Kihyun.

* * *

  
“You need to drive, I am not capable at the moment.” Minhyuk said as he climbs to the passenger seat, leaving Kihyun with no option.  
  
Never in his life, he expected a call in the middle of a night for a favour this big, this wrong.  
  
“I killed someone, help me get rid of the body.” There was no remorse in Minhyuk’s voice and Kihyun knows better than to ask questions.  
“Sure, what’s the plan?”  
“Get ready, in appropriate clothing. I’ll pick you up in twenty.”   
Kihyun has so many questions but that could wait.   
  
  
Three of them are drenched in sweat, too tired to keep on digging. The hole is deep enough but not big enough to fit the body. Whoever it is in the dark bag, has an average height and they had not thought this through.   
  
“We need to start digging sideways.” Hyunwoo said, already swinging his hoe.  
“I need your help.” Munhyuk is frowning.  
“What?” Kihyun climbs out of the hole, approaching Minhyuk.  
“I left his belonging in the car, a whole bag. I don’t even know what is it that he carries around, but I want to bury and burn that too. Could you please go grab them?”   
“Yes, sure.” Kihyun drop the shovel, kicking the dirt in his shoes.  
“Hyunwoo, go with him. He might lose the way.”  
“No, I won’t. We need more people digging anyway.”  
  
Minhyuk turns to Kihyun with a deep frown. “I cannot afford you getting lost now. Go together, I’ll wait here.”  
  
It was not a request, so the two guys start their way to the car, once again.   
  
The walk was quiet for the first few minutes until Kihyun speaks up.   
  
“When did he called you?”   
“I don’t know. Around 12.15am? I was at the gym, I remembered it was around that time when I left.”  
“I see.”  
“Are you trying to confirm who did he called first?”  
“No.”  
“Yeah, right.”  


They were getting impatient, as they ransack the whole car. There were no bags whatsoever and the anxiety is creeping as time passed.   
  
“Do you really think there is any bag?”  
  
Hyunwoo grimaces, “Unless…”  
  
“Fuck. Let’s go back.”  
  
It was impossible to get lost in the way back to Minhyuk as they can already see the smoke billowing in the air. It was not obvious but for someone searching, it was crystal clear.  
  
Running towards Minhyuk who is desperately covering the burning hole, Kihyun saw a glimpse of what he wished was not reality.

Sensing the tension, Minhyuk let out a dark chuckle. “It can’t be helped. We are too tired to keep on digging, so if he can’t fit in it, I am more than willing to make him fit there.”  
  
Within seconds, Hyunwoo was standing on the other side of the hole, burying the dismantled body too.

* * *

The three is sitting in silence, unsure what comes next.   
  
“I’m off for some food. What do you think?” Hyunwoo is dusting off his pants, ready to leave their dirty deed.   
“Sounds good.” Minhyuk are on his heels, ready to flee off there too.   
  
  
The restaurant was empty, as expected at 4 in the morning.   
  
“Do you want to hear the long version or short version?” Minhyuk asked, gulping down his beer.   
“Tell us everything.” Kihyun’s answers.  
“Short.” Hyunwoo said in the same time.   
  
Minhyuk laughed, looking at the two men in amusement. “The exact reason I called the two of you to helped me out.”  
  
“Spill.” Kihyun frowns.   
  
It was self-defence but anger has overcome his rationality that he forgot to stop.   
  
The man has been hanging out the same street for weeks and Minhyuk has been observing him disturbing women passing by in his drunken state. It was distasteful. A disgrace to humanity.   
  
But tonight, he was crossing a line. He approached a tipsy woman and lead her to a valley with full intention to take advantage over her. Minhyuk saw how the woman tried to push him off but he proceeds to offer the woman with some water, said it will help her sober up. It was definitely not water, so he walked up to the man, pulling the woman away. He was trying to get the woman home when he bumped into a group of women who looked so relieved to find their friend. He ensures the safety of the women and after seeing them off in a taxi to head home, he went back to the same street. That is when things start to go wrong.   
  
The man was eyeing a small girl from across the street, who is looking at him curiously. He was about to reach for his zip when Minhyuk pushed him to a nearest valley, unwilling for him to robbed away the kid’s innocence.   
He punched the man, as hard as he can. The man laughed and open his zip anyway. He was obviously hard, such a fucked-up.   
  
“I can do anyone at the moment. Come here, pretty boy. You’ll do too.”  
  
And just like that, all the anger that he had been feeling for the man since weeks ago bubbled up, seeping in his every and each vein, driving him to madness.   
  
The rest is history.

Kihyun was speechless, he trusts Minhyuk. There must be a good reason and he was right. To be honest, he somehow is proud. But still, they are now criminals.   
  
“I guess, the three of us just need to wait. Hopefully nobody notices the man gone missing.” Hyunwoo said as he sinks himself deeper in his chair.   
“Four.” Minhyuk said, almost like a whisper.  
“What?” Hyunwoo prompts.  
“Four. I called Changkyun first, for him find a good place to dump the bastard. He was the one that give me the site and that abandoned car. Thank God it still runs. The kid is shady, man.”  
“Then you called me?” Kihyun asked.   
“Yes.” With a pause, he looks up to Kihyun. “Because you trust me the most. The one that will trust first… before asking. The one that will never betray me. I need that, someone that trust me enough and won’t question me at all.”   
Mihyuk smiles at Hyunwoo. “And then I called Hyunwoo-hyung because he is loyal. He is loyal enough to just be with me on anything. Plus, he won’t prod where he doesn’t belong. He won’t ask, unless I decide to tell.”  
  
Kihyun let out a deep sigh. What a night.   
  
“I trust 6 people in my life, but I called three of you. I deeply hope this stays within the four of us. Don’t let Hoseok, Hyungwon and Jooheon know, please.”  
“Why?” Curiusity seeps in Kihyun.   
“What?”

“I trust you the most and Hyunwoo is loyal. Changkyun is smart and secretive. So here we are. Why not the other three?”  
“Hoseok will asks question… he has a heart of an angel. I cannot stain that.”  
“And we are… not angels? We are devils, then?” Hyunwoo snorts at Kihyun’s statement.   
“No, you guys are just… humans.”  
“Nice.” Hyunwoo said as he stretches his body. The dull ache on his shoulder are becoming prominent.  
“Hyungwon… is a dear friend. He knows my family, he knows the innocent me. I intent to be that, for as long as possible.”   
“And Jooheon… because you like the kid?” laughing, Kihyun hides his face.  
“Shut it. At least we are trying to deal with it.” Minhyuk glances towards Hyunwoo who is now rolling his neck. His body is aching too. “Unlike the two of you, who suddenly become cowards and start avoiding one another.”  
  
Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo still.   
  
“I need to use the bathroom.” Minhyuk left the table.  
  
“You must disagree with Minhyuk, about me being loyal, huh?”  
“Shut it.”  
“I am loyal, after all.”  
“To your friends? Always. It’s a different story back then.”  
“Well, who the hell would know? When the chance was never given.”  
  
Hyunwoo walks towards the cashier, paying off the meal.   
  
Kihyun sits as bad feelings creeps deeper in his blood, draining his innocence. It was fear of getting caught for their crime. It was guilt for becoming too unjustly towards Hyunwoo. It was sadness for never giving happiness a chance.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
